1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gaming apparatus for selecting numbers, letters or other designations. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a rotary gaming apparatus for mixing and randomly selecting numbered objects for which a player may wager will come to rest at the bottom of a well in a spoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Casino and lottery games have been popular for many years. Many games such as keno, bingo, and lotteries, involve the random selection of several numbered balls from a larger pool of numbered balls within a hollow cylindrical cage. Such gaming apparatus allows a participant to mechanically pick out random numbered balls from said cage.
The axis of the cage apparatus is mounted to a support surface to allow rotation. As the cage apparatus rotates, numerically numbered globes randomly bounce about inside. When the apparatus stops moving the globes settle inside slots from which the winning number and color is determined. The support, apparatus, and globes may take on various shapes depending upon the participant's desire.
Exemplary prior art which makes use of random selection of a particular number of balls from a particular group of balls includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,728 issued to Willi Korzenietz, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,676 issued to Wallace Weatherspoon, both of which require several additional moving parts in order to determine the chosen globes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,138 issued to Robert J. Johnson, relates to a portable apparatus which allows globes to stay within a primary area of the apparatus to determine the winning globes. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,138 utilizes only the globe's number to determine a winning number.